Filters are known for use with various fluids to remove impurities from the fluids. It is also known to enhance the flavor of fluids or to provide some addition to the fluid by passing the fluid through some flavor enhancing or supplemental material. It would be desirable if a combined structure could be provided which would both function as a filter to purify the fluid and also to enhance the flavor of or supplement the fluid. Such structure could be used for making coffee or tea or could be used with other types of fluids.